


the new soldier

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: call of duty mw2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: the 141 have a new soldier and ghost falls in love with her this is on my fanfiction.net account I just thought id put it herethe chapters will be bigger as they started off too small so ill put my existing chapters together to make them bigger





	1. 1

On the military helicopter.  
"We're here" said the pilot "thanks" said phantom. The helicopter landed and phantom got out. 'so this is the base for the 141' phantom thought.  
at the helipad.  
Soap, price, roach and ghost were at the helipad when phantom got off the helicopter. phantom has brown hair, blue eyes, and black painted nails. she is 5 foot tall. soap, price and roach approach phantom "welcome to the 1421 base hope you enjoy being part of the team. roach will show you round base then its lunch time" said soap "thanks captain its a nice base" said phantom "glad you like it" said soap. roach went up to phantom "I'm roach and I'm going to show you round the base" said roach "yeah ok thanks roach" said phantom "no problem" said roach and roach took phantom round the base then they went to lunch.  
3 weeks later and phantom sat with roach as she ate and ghost came and sat with them "hey ghost you ok?" asked roach "yeah why?" asked ghost in a angry tone "you look down" said roach "I'm fine" shouted ghost. ghost finished his lunch and went training "I don't think he is ok he seemed angry" said roach "yeah maybes he's just having a bad day" said phantom "yeah maybe, do you want to got play the ps3 on multiplayer? asked roach "yeah ok" said phantom. roach and phantom sat and played the ps3 when ghost came and sat next to phantom "hey phantom" said ghost "hey what's up?" asked phantom "nothing is wrong" shouted ghost. ghost walked off out of the room and slammed the door.

 

roach and phantom looked at each other "whoa what's up with him?" asked roach "I don't know all I asked was what's up then he shouted nothings wrong then he stormed of" said phantom "he's not normally like that" said roach. "I'm going to my room its getting late night" said phantom "ok" said roach. 5 minutes later phantom was walking down the hall to her room when ghost appeared "hey ghost" said phantom. ghost said nothing he just grabbed phantom lifted his mask above his nose and slammed his lips on phantoms. a minute later and ghost stopped and walked off. phantom just stood there then roach walked past her and turned around "um phantom are you ok?" asked roach "ghost just kissed me" said phantom in shock "what he did?" asked roach "yeah" said phantom "wow he must like you to do that" said roach "yeah I was walking to my room when ghost came up to me, grabbed me, pulled his mask up and kissed me, he didn't even say any thing" said phantom "aww he likes you" said roach smiling "shut up" said phantom blushing "alright I am going training now see you later" said roach "at night?" asked phantom "yeah its nice at night" said roach "ok" said phantom. roach went off and phantom went to bed. the next day roach came and got phantom up for training "phantom get up time for training" said roach "do I have to?" asked phantom "yes now get up before I get ghost to come and kiss you awake" said roach "I'm up" said phantom blushing bright red "good" said roach. roach and phantom went to the training field and soap and ghost were there. "so what are we doing first?" asked phantom "running then the gun range" said roach. while phantom and roach were doing the gun range ghost was staring at phantom "ghosts staring at you" said roach "I know" said phantom "your blushing" said roach "shut up" said phantom "you like him, that's why your blushing" said roach a little too loud and ghost heard "roach he heard" said phantom "oops he's coming over" said roach trying not to laugh "roach what do I do?" asked phantom "act normal" said roach ghost reached phantom and stood behind her "you like me?" asked ghost "yeah" said phantom ghost lifted up his mask and kissed her again "you like her ghost?" asked roach "yeah so what?" asked ghost before he went and sat with soap again. price went up to roach and phantom "ghost likes phantom" said roach "I know he likes you a lot phantom" said price "yeah I like him too" said phantom.  
"ghost is staring again" said roach "i know" said phantom. everyone went indoors and went in their rooms.


	2. 2

phantom went to get a drink and when she came back ghost was in her room sat on her bed "hey ghost what's up?" asked phantom "just wanted to ask you something" said ghost "ok go ahead and ask" said phantom "would you go out with me?" asked ghost " yes" said phantom. phantom and ghost kissed and ghost went back to his room and went to bed. phantom drunk her drink and went to bed as well.  
the next day roach and phantom were at the gun range "hey roach guess what?" asked phantom "what?" asked roach "ghost asked me out and I said yes" said phantom excitedly "no way, he did?" asked roach "he did and now I'm so happy" said phantom "awesome its about time" said roach. phantom and roach went to get lunch all the men were staring at phantom so ghost sat next to phantom and shouted to the rest of the men in the lunch hall "phantoms mine, no one is having her" shouted ghost and to prove it he kissed phantom in front of everyone "ewe not in front of everyone ghost" said roach pulling a sick face "shut up before I kick your ass to hell and back" said ghost and he went back to eating. phantom sat there in shock unable to believe that ghost just did what he did "hey you ok phantom?" asked roach.

 

ghost and phantom was still at the main hall talking when ghost did something out of the blue he went behind phantom and gave her a massage "umm what are you doing?" asked phantom "giving you a massage as a prize even though I won but I love you so I gave you my prize" said ghost kissing her "aww that's so sweet come here" said phantom so ghost went in front of her and sat down. phantom got up and hugged him "you are really sweet for a battle hardened soldier" said phantom "don't your making me blush" said ghost pretending to be embarrassed "heh your not embarrass your pretending" said phantom "i know, I don't get embarrassed you do though especially when I do this" said ghost and he started to tickle her "ghost stop it tickles!" shouted phantom "no" said ghost then price came in "what are you to doing?" asked price "ghost is tickling me and won't stop" said phantom "ghost that's mean shes your girlfriend" said price laughing "price its not funny don't you laugh too" said phantom "sorry" said price "yeah yeah what evs" said phantom "anyway I think its time for training again you two" said price "ok" said phantom "lets go phantom" said ghost. they went to training. "when is training finished?" asked phantom "soon you've got to clean your guns first" said the person watching over training. five hours later everyone went to bed.


End file.
